


Le Joli Petit Café de Sucre (Fanart)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Fanart: Beth and Jolene enjoy a sugary-sweet Valentine's Day date in a French café sometime during the 1970s.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Jolene
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Le Joli Petit Café de Sucre (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curtashiism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/gifts).



~*~

French-to-English Text Translation:  
"Le Joli Petit Café de Sucre" = "The Cute Little Cafe of Sugar"  
"L'amour" = "Love"  
"Tournoi D'Échecs par ici" = "Chess Tournament This Way"  
"sacs à mains" = "handbags"  
"fête" = "celebration/party"

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 25-30 hours. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
